Talk:Cedrella Black
Arthur's mother? The infobox in this article lists Arthur Weasley and his two brothers as Cedrella's sons. Although I think there's reasonable evidence to support this relationship, it hasn't been directly confirmed anywhere, at least to my knowledge. I thus question whether this and other articles should treat Septimus and Cedrella as Arthur's parents. Sirius Black states in Ch. 6 of Order of the Phoenix that Arthur Weasley was "something like his second cousin once removed." According to an essay on The Lexicon, if Arthur was Cedrella's son, then he and Sirius would indeed be second cousins once removed. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:47, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I tend to think it's a bit too coincidental that Septimus and Cedrella being Arthur's parents would make him and Sirius second cousins once removed if Rowling didn't intend it. Also, as that essay correctly states, if Arthur were some other relative of Septimus's (his brother or nephew or cousin), then he would only be Sirius's relative by marriage. Since Sirius made a distinction with Molly being his cousin by marriage, then it's a reasonable assumption to think he meant that Arthur was his relative by blood. It's also possible that another Weasley man married a Black woman, but none appear on the family tree and we know most of Sirius's relatives, since both his parents were Blacks. It's possible that a Weasley married a relative of one of Sirius's grandmothers, though, and that this is how he and Arthur are related. However, since Sirius is discussing his relation to Arthur while looking at the Black family tree and since a Weasley specifically appears on the family tree precisely where it would make Arthur his second cousin once removed, I find this unlikely. :However, you're right in that it's never been confirmed. Maybe this should be mentioned in Behind the scenes sections, or in a footnote, in the articles in which it appears? Oread 16:33, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::If Arthur is indeed Cedrella's son, then I believe he's the second cousin of both Orion and Walburga, making him a second cousin once removed to Arthur twice over. My working knowledge of geneaology is pretty poor, though, so I could be wrong. But, if I'm right, I think that JKR may have lined things up on both sides of Sirius' family tree deliberately. Alignment on only one side of Sirius' family (e.g., his father's) would be easier to dismiss as an unintentional fluke. ::I agree that we should probably post an explanation of how we worked out that Septimus and Cedrella are Arthur's parents in the footnotes. That's the general rule for logical inferences around here, e.g., Victoire Weasley's birth year, Dumbledore's birth season, Edgar Bones' death year. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 13:47, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::I've studied geneaology a bit, and you're right; Arthur would be a second cousin to both Orion and Walburga (which would actually make him a double second cousin once removed of Sirius's, since they are both cross cousins and parallel cousins). I'll add a footnote explaining this and citing the Lexicon essay. Oread 19:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Cedrella is not necessarily the mother of Arthur. Another possibility is that Phineas II (son Phineas Nigelus Black the headmaster) was blasted off the for supporting muggle rights, It is possible that Phineas II is the maternal granfather of Arthur which would also make 2nd cousins once removed. What I am saying is that if Phineas II had a daughter(who would not be shown because her father was blasted off) and she married a Weasley then is possible that their child is Arthur. Note that Arthur also shared his posible grandfather's views on muggle rights. So their is not sufficent proof that Cedrella Black is Arthurs mother as their are still other possibilities(although I admit it is the most probable She is the mother). 04:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Dead? There's no evidence to say that Cedrella (like her sister Callidora) is dead by 1996; When Phineas Nigellus says that his great-great-grandson Sirius is "the last of Blacks" he means that Sirius is the last living male member of the family who still bears the family name. In fact, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa (all female Blacks married into another family, like Cedrella and Callidora) were all alive by 1996. As far as we know, she could be still alive even in 2017 (though it's quite unlikely, given that the Black family members often died young by wizarding and sometimes even muggle standards, and Cedrella would be between 101 and 99 in 2017).Firestorm 1999 (talk) 22:58, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, there is. Dumbledore stated that 12 Grimmauld Place would've gone to Sirius's eldest living relative in the Half-Blood Prince, which was Bellatrix Lestrange, who was more than thirty years younger than Cedrella. -- ArianaFan14 (talk) 2:58, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :Uh, that's right, i didn't remember. Thanks.Firestorm 1999 (talk) 09:47, September 10, 2015 (UTC) fl. 1996 Now there seems to be the exact opposite implication. Now it says (fl. 1996), implying she's still alive in 1996. What is the evidence supporting this? I only know that Charlie's Weasley quiz seems to imply that she's still alive as of 1987 considering he refers to his grandmother in present tense.PetStarPlanet (talk)